1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating sounding ball, and more particularly to a ball that not only is able to bounce but also is able to illuminate and sound while bouncing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ball normally is able to bounce up and down, which is quite dull and attracts little attention to small children. That is, the small children turn away their attentions to something else which is more interesting to them after playing the conventional ball for only a short period of time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved illuminating sounding ball to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved illuminating sounding ball which is able to illuminate and make sounds when the ball is bouncing up and down.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the illuminating sounding ball of the present invention has a translucent solid first hemisphere, a 3D toy, a background index paper, a translucent cover, an illuminating and sounding device and a second hemisphere having a chamber defined to receive therein the 3D toy, the background index paper, the translucent cover and the illuminating and sounding device. With such an arrangement, the illuminating and sounding ball is able to illuminate and sound when being bounced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.